Naruto's feelings
by L3onidas
Summary: A small series of one-shots and drabbles about Naruto. Tsunade /Naruto /Mother's day, a Jiraiya /Naruto /Father's day and a Kushina /Naruto /Valentine's Day /lemon /Incest, and more.
1. Mothers day

Mother's day

A small drabble between Naruto and Tsunade, and how he sees her.

The lemon is in chapter 3

XXX

Oh how she hated this day. It reminded her about everything she had lost.

First it was her younger brother Nawaki Senju; she had raised him like any mother would their child. Their parents had died young thanks to the war.

Then it was Dan Kato her lover and at one point soon to be husband. He died before she could tell him that she was pregnant.

Lastly it was her miscarried child, Tobirama Senju. Her grief and sorrow was just too much for her body and it ended with her boy taking the blame for it.

It was her last two loses that were to blame for her position right now.

She was currently kneeling in front of Dan's and Tobiramas grave. Tears were cascading down her cheeks. The rain was pouring down like god had decided to punish mankind by flooding the entire world. Up until know she had remained quiet only a "sorry" was being muttered once in a while.

XXX

This was the sight on Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto was greeted to upon reaching Tsunade, a bucket of red roses in his hand.

Upon seeing her state his hand loosened on the bucket allowing it to fall to the ground.

XXX

Tsunade even in her state had her senses on alert. Her body had tightened as soon as she heard someone walking through the graveyard. She had hoped it was just some passer-by, but as soon as she heard what she thought was a bucket hit the ground behind her she twirled around. Ready to pound him/her to the ground, it wasn't that she had anything against the person; she just wanted to have somebody to take her grief out on.

But when she twirled around and saw who the person was she froze.

Her freezing gave Naruto enough time to close the gap between them, instantly upon the closing the gap he brought her into a tight hug.

Tsunade after what seemed like several hours but was more likely minutes asked a question "Why are you here?"

Naruto hearing the question just smiled before saying, "its not nice not to give your mother a present on Mother's day."

As soon as Tsunade heard those words she froze. Did he really think of her as a mother or was he just saying that to comfort her. She needed to know so she asked "Why do you say that?"

Naruto smile got even wider if that was even possible after hearing her question

"You were my first kiss on the forehead. The first one to give me a present. The first one to touch me over my heart. You were the first who truly believed in me becoming a good man. The first to love me without a second motive other than liking me. If that isn't the qualities of a mother then I don't know what is."

In response Tsunade just smiled. Maybe she could really become a mother once more.

XXX

What do you think about it? Should i continue doing more of this kind of drabble?

I have a poll on my profile about a new story of mine; i would appreciate it if you would take the time to answer it.


	2. Fathers Day

Father's day, was a day Jiraiya had truly hated ever since the Uchiha massacre. It reminded him of his failures and losses.

First it was Yahiko, Konan and Nagato, his first three students. They had died in the civil war in Amegakure. He had blamed himself ever since hearing about it; he should have trained them better.

Their deaths were the reason he had taken in a gennin squad consisting of Namikaze Minato, Akimichi Choki and Uchiha Mikoto.

Oh how he had trained them to the ground in hopes of them becoming strong enough to outlive him.

Fate seemed to have other plans when Choki was killed in an ambush, he had fought fiercely but even he couldn't beat the might of the seven swordsmen of Kirigakure.

Then it was Minato the one he had bonded with the most. He even had referred him as his son a time or two. He died sealing the Kyuubi into his son. _Why couldn't you allow Sarutobi-sensei to do it?_

Then it was Mikoto, she was killed by her own son in the Uchiha massacre. He had always thought Itachi was an odd one.

The next six years he had spent fucking and drinking, trying to forget his losses. When he finally came home he ran into Minatos little runt, Uzumaki Naruto. He had decided to train him to honor his memory. They had spent the next 6 six years training all over the world. He needed to be the best; he couldn't allow one more of his kids to be killed.

But once more fate had fucked him over. Naruto had been killed while destroying the remains of the Akatsuki.

It was the reason he was crying in front of Naruto's grave. Not even Tsunades offer about her taking him on a date made him move.

Yet somewhere deeply hidden inside of him, buried under all the despair and grief, was a small amount of hope.

They had never found his body.

They had only assumed he was dead after seeing everything in 50 kilometers radius had been incinerated. He had been in the battle of it. They had been searching for weeks after his body, but not even a speck of dust was found.

Even then there was a small amount of hope in his heart.

He then suddenly felt a hand clasp around his shoulder. He tried swatting away but the hand wouldn't nudge. Growing irritated at the person he screamed at him. "Go away you bastard."

"What have you done with my tou-san? My tou-san would never do this."

Jiraiyas eyes widened. That was his voice, but why was he calling him tou-san, he had never done that before. He spun around hoping it wasn't just his mind playing tricks on him. What he saw made him smile, there he was, the latest of his kids.

He then brought him into the tightest hug possible. Almost like he wouldn't ever let him go. "Why do you call me tou-san?" He finally asked.

Naruto pushed Jiraiya back to shoulder length before saying. "You were the one who taught me how to be a man. You were the one who taught me how to treat a girl. You were the one who made me appreciate the wonders of the woman body. You were the one who taught me how to be a shinobi. That's all the qualities of a father i think"

XXX

I have a poll on my profile about a new story of mine; i would appreciate it if you would take the time to answer it.


	3. Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day

Kushina had never liked Valentine's Day after the death of her husband. It was nothing but a day of sadness for her, it symbolised her loss.

She was broken out of her musings by a loud "Fuck!" behind her. She turned around and what she saw made a frown appear on her face.

XXX

Naruto's day had started perfect. It was only after he had asked his girlfriend Hinata to spend Valentine's Day with him, that the day had been bad.

She had apparently wanting to break up with him for some time now but hadn't found the right time for it. But now she had somehow thought that Valentine's Day would be the perfect day to break up with him.

"Fuck!" He roared, he needed to express his feelings. He had read somewhere it was unhealthy to keep them in. His face was read by anger; his fists were so tight his arms were shaking.

XXX

"Are you okay honey?"

His anger quickly began dismissing upon hearing his mother's angelic voice.

"Yeah i'm fine now, it's just that Hinata decided to break up with me on Valentine's Day, fucking bitch"

Anger appeared on Kushinas face "Now young man you know how i feel about that kind of language. Sit down in the sofa and let's talk about it"

He muttered a small "sorry," before laying down the couch his face in his mother's lap. "Everything I have planned is wasted; i spent an entire week planning all of it." His frustration was clear on his face.

"What did you plan to do?" his mother asked.

"First i planned on taking her to the Golden Leaf." Kushina gasped upon hearing this, the Golden Leaf were easily the most expensive place in all of Konoha. "Then we were supposed to go to the movies and see Valentine's Day. After that we were supposed to go the new carnival in town"

_That sounds really romantic, _Kushina mused. "When does all of this start?"

"An hour why?" He answered confused.

"Wait and see. Just be ready to go on your date in an hour." She answered playfully, before going moving getting up and into her room, going whatever girls do before a date.

XXX An hour later

Kushina had spent the last hour, getting ready for her sate with her son Naruto.

When she stepped out of her room to represent herself to Naruto, who was wearing a black muscle t-shirt with golden linings and a pair of matching black pants with gold linings, her sons jaw dropped.

She was wearing a short-sleeved, tan kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered Uzumaki symbol; it was held closed with a dark orange colored obi, a dark skirt and stockings that stopped at her thighs and black high heels.

When her son had finally picked up his jaw he muttered the only thing on his mind, "Beautiful."

Kushina blushed a dark crimson upon hearing her son's words; she hadn't been called beautiful since her husband Minato died.

After coming over his shock Naruto just face-palmed.

Kushina seeing this asked "What's wrong?"

"I just didn't expect your surprise to be you going on a date with me. There are things Icant do with my mother after all"

"Oh, you were expecting more than kisses and hugs?" all she got was as an answer was a nod, "i guess you does have to do with kisses and hugs. Now come on I want to go on my date, i hadn't been on one since your father died"

"Fine"

XXX Golden leaf

The Golden Leaf truly deserved its reputation as being the classiest restaurant in all of Konoha. Everything in the restaurant was designed by some famous designer.

Kushina and Naruto had just entered the restaurant when a waitress began leading them into the back of the room to some seats.

A few minutes later another waitress came over asking them what they wanted for dinner.

"Valentine's Day." Was the answer she received.

"Anything to drink?" the waitress asked.

"Water" Kushina answered, while Naruto answered saying he wanted a coke.

A few minutes went by before the sound of a violin reached them. Naruto blushed in embarrassment upon forgetting to cancel the violin man. Kushina just smiled before saying "i didn't know you were such a romantic Naruto"

Naruto just spluttered in response.

A few minutes later Naruto smiled, seeing how much Kushina enjoyed the date he hadn't seen her like that ever, not even when he was little and his father was alive._ She's doing this to make sure I'm always loved and never alone. I forgot that she also needs to be love, she deserves better than just being forgotten. She was always there for me, never expecting anything in return._

"Kushina?" asked Naruto, a mm was all he got in response. "I just want to say that you are the most beautiful woman i have ever seen. If you wasn't my mom i would have done anything to make you my girlfriend"

Kushina blushed in embarrassment, her groin became a little warmer hearing Naruto's words, _bad Kushina bad you can't think such things about your son._

XXX The movie

Ever since the start of the date Naruto had felt kind of weird. His heart had started beating a little faster; his crutch had demanded some attention. _You can't think like that about your mother._

When the movie started playing and it became pitch black. Kushina suddenly felt a hand touching her upper thigh, and without thinking she moved the hand further up making it touch her shaven pussy, she had apparently decided not to wear underwear.

As soon as he felt a labia he inserted a finger into it,_ oh you have become tighter Hina, wait Hinata i'm on a date with my mom, _instantly he pulled his finger out before retracting his hand.

Both Naruto and Kushina turned to each other before blushing and looking away, neither of them saying a word about what just happened, it was too awkward and embarrassing.

XXX Home

They had together decided to skip the carnival neither feeling up to it.

Kushina was lying in her bed in see through orange nightgown thinking about what happened earlier today. It was something no mother should have ever done with their son; did that make her a bad mother? She just felt lonely and wanted to cheer up her son. They both got something out of it.

_Oh fuck it, _she quickly got up before moving across the room, just when she was about to open her door she saw her sun butt naked standing there with a seductive smile on his face.

XXX

Naruto didn't know what exactly had possessed him to go to his mother's room butt naked. He shouldn't even think of his mother like that, it wasn't right.

He guessed it was a combination of a few things. Lust was definitely a big part of it, ever since his puberty had hit he had appreciated his mother's looks, her long smooth legs and her big chest.

Instinct was another part ever since his father died he had felt some kind of protectiveness over his though he never knew it went this far.

XXX

Not a single word needed to be spoken between mother and son before they kissed.

It was a sloppy kiss; Naruto began nibbling on Kushinas lips making her open her mouth in surprise. Quickly seeing his chance he plunged his tongue into her mouth making her moan.

While their mouths were at work their hands began caressing each other's bodies. Kushinas small soft hands were stroking Naruto's eight inch throbbing penis. Naruto not wanting to let Kushina have the upper hand began pistoning two fingers into her pussy, while the other hand began squeezing her D-cup tits.

Wanting more both of them began walking towards the bed, on their way over there Kushina somehow lost her nightgown.

When they were almost by the bed, Kushina pushed her son down on it, before kneeling down on her knees, her head between Naruto's legs.

He began moaning as soon as Kushinas soft lips enveloped his penis. Wanting to give her son the biggest amount of pleasure she began pumping her hand on his prick up and down.

Only Naruto's hand of the back of her head and his warning "Relax your throat" stopped her from gagging when he pushed her head down, deep throating her.

"I'm coming" was the only warning she got before copious amount of cum was injected into her stomach.

She was then roughly grabbed on her but before she was pushed down onto her bed, a small moaned escaped her upon being treated so roughly it was a fetish of hers, Minato never were rough he was more the compassionate type.

"You like that bitch huh, let's see how much you like this." He didn't know what came over him; he just knew it felt right. Then with one quick movement he entered her pussy from behind, making his partner moan in surprise, pain and pleasure.

He began hammering in and out of her with speeds few could match.

"Fuck me, HARDER, HARDER Punish me for being such a dirty whore!" he never knew his mother was like that; quite frankly he didn't care right now. He just wanted to fuck her to oblivion.

Half an hour later he could feel his incoming release, he pulled out before he painted Kushinas back white with his cum.

"Happy Valentine's Day." he said before lying down next to her.

"You too." Kushina answered before laying her head on his chest.

XXX

Tell me what you thought about the lemon, should i do more or do my lemon writing skills suck?


End file.
